Hopeless 2
by T 575
Summary: Leon Ark. I dont have anything against Leon, its just he was the best choice for this. The two men have a slumber party, and get drunk!


**RESIDENT EVIL:**

Hopeless 2

Warnings: Male/Male Leon/Ark

Disclaimer: Capcom owns the two characters.

Rating: T

Leon is quiet, sat legs crossed in a dark corner of his apartment. Orange lights from cars outside dance across his featureless face. He stares at a wooden coffee table, in front of an old beat up leather couch. On it sits Leon Kennedy s best friend and most trusted companion Ark Thompson. Equally featureless, his dark hair blending into the darkness. He sits also looking at the same coffee table...the one with only a couple of CD's on it and an unread newspaper. Both the men's eyes cross the same patch on the small wooden structure.

The air is thick and awkward. As the uncomfortable silence keeps them away from each other. The whole apartment is blocked in shadow, as are the friends. one unable to get through to the other. Leon's mind is working through emotion to emotion, battling all of his inner demons. Threatening to consume him. One man has to break the ice now.

"So. Are you gonna stay here tonight or what?" Leon finally breaks himself free of the devouring dark.

"Yeah, I guess so". Ark replies. "So, what did you want to talk about when you called me earlier?"

"Um? Oh, I forgot..." Leon quickly stops one line of questioning from Ark. He gets up from his corner over to the kitchen.

"Was it Ada?" With Those three words, Leon is halted in his tracks. And closes his sleepy eyes sadly.

"Ark". Leon says almost pitifully. "I've told you..."

"I know. Just teasin' ya". Ark says with a smile. Leon turns back to his friend and smiles back forcedly. Before heading into the kitchen. Ark sighs and rests his head back, inhaling deeply.

Leon walks through the small kitchen in grey socks against the typical tiled floor, up to mini-fridge. From the fridge, he pulls out a couple of cans of soda, and returns the way back into the room. Startling Ark by placing the cold can on his cheek.

"There ya go." Leon cheerily adds.

"Hmm... Yeah I can see that." Ark comments in an almost sarcastic tone. "Now". Ark firmly places in, as Leon shuffles in on the couch next to him. "What are we gonna do?"

Leon sits up and switches on the TV across from the table. "Lets see what's on TV".

"Okay" Ark sits alongside Leon for several hours as they continue to watch meaningless shows. Eventually Leon decides its enough.

"So Yawn Its 1:30" Leon says tiredly looking at a clock.

"Yeah?" Ark replies equally tiredly.

"Where'd you wanna sleep?" The blond asks the exhausted man.

Ark, confused and tired. "Don't care". Leon seeing his friend is extremely distressed, moves closer to Ark and softly rubs the back of his neck. Thinking of a plan.

"C'mon."

"...Huh?" Leon gets up and pulls Ark to composure. Both have clearly been drinking something other than a soda, as the two stumble to a door off the side...

The door opens with force, it slamming in to the wall. Leon, with his arm around Arks shoulders, guides him on to a bed. "Here we go.." Leon pulls covers over himself and Ark, who is too tired to complain. And just relaxes and quickly falls asleep. Leon soon after.

Hours later, the night has gotten colder...

Leon shivers in the cold night. Unaware, he rolls over and pulls his arms around the sleeping Ark at the side of him. Unconsciously rubbing his semi-erection against Arks back. Still asleep, Ark twitches. The sudden movement of which has awoken Leon, but he doesn't stop, and slides his hands underneath his sleeping friends shirt. Pushing his face intimately into his shoulder.

On feeling warm hands on his skin, Ark jumps awake and pushes away the intruders arms. Turns to see the blue eyes of Leon's staring into his, green. For what seemed like ages the two young men just look at each other confused, until Leon quietly embraces him. And they kiss, for the first time, their soft lips touch, tingles of excitement rush through Leon's body, as he smells his friends enticing alcoholic breath on his own. Their lips slowly part, releasing a trail of saliva, like a bridge between their open mouth's. As they relax, their eyes study each other once more; before they close and go to sleep.


End file.
